Family Matters
by NeonFlower
Summary: A series of oneshots or connected stories involving the RWBY family from the Brave Hearts AU (pollination, no enabler. Fanchildren involved)
1. Good Night

**I swear I'm alive I swear**

 **Anyways, I've become (not surprisingly) obsessed with another series, and its RWBY of course. I just really love the characters and world building so naturally I came up with an AU. Labeled the Brave Hearts AU, it centers mostly around team RWBY, but more importantly, their relationship and children. Yes, I'm that person that ships all four of them together minus Ruby and Yang because incest is bad kiddos.**

 **So just as a heads up, this series of oneshots has implied pollination, because all its their children. This is mostly about family related things involving the 9 kids and their mothers.**

 **If you're curious about what the Brave Hearts AU is and the characters involved, replace the commas with periods:** **theneonflower,tumblr,com/tagged/brave%20hearts%20au and theneonflower,tumblr,com/tagged/fanchildren;%the%RWBY%family**

 **Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this mess**

* * *

The first time WangWei ended up sleeping in the bed with his mothers, he was two; he had scared himself awake from a nightmare about thunderstorms. He hated thunderstorms, feared them even. Even then, he had spooked himself so bad that he was still in the form of a small lion cub. After some small squeaks at the end of the bed, Yang finally agreed for him to sleep with her. The tiny cub fit snuggly under her arm, even hearing the faint purrs from within his throat as he settled himself to sleep.

She didn't expect this to become a routine thing. Once, even twice or three times a week, the four women would find a little faunus boy at the end of the bed late in the night. They tried to stop him, they really did. But the mere sight of the big eyes and ears drooping, they felt the guilt eat at them.

Eventually, the other three got word of this 'cuddle with moms' time and the nights would turn into a big family pile of four exhausted mothers with contempt little ones. Blake explained one morning that WangWei was a lion, and lions were a family animal. He depended on his mothers for protection and comfort at his age. It was instinct driving him. When asked about Penelope and Whisper, Blake simply shrugged; they were probably jealous of WangWei getting the attention and wanted in on the fun.

Soleil, while a human child, also must've wanted the attention that she had to gain from her mothers. Her three faunus siblings were the focus a lot of times in the house because of how much trouble they caused, while she was the one trying to make the trouble just so one of her mothers would so much as look at her.

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss felt horrible. They hadn't even realized what Soleil was going through because of her siblings. The next night, when the three faunus children joined their mothers for bed, Soleil wasn't there. They could only assume she had enough trying to gain something that wasn't in her favor. All four of them were two years old, and the terrible twos was nothing short of true. Weiss volunteered to go talk to the toddler, despite her own fatigue. But family was first, and more important.

Weiss found her lying in her own bed, back facing the door. She could hear sniffling and immediately knew the child was awake. Walking in quietly, she braced herself for a tantrum.

"Soleil? Why don't you come to bed with us?" Weiss murmured, and the toddler froze before hiding her head under the blanket.

"No," A small voice came out, though it sounded shaky. Weiss sat on the bed, and felt the child flinch and try to shift herself into a small bundle. Weiss sighed.

"Come on, sweetheart, you know you want to," Weiss spoke more and a sob broke out.

"No," Again, the same. Weiss inwardly groaned. _No_ was a toddlers favorite word at this age, and Soleil wasn't backing down so easily.

 _Stubborn._

But Weiss was stubborn too.

"Well fine then, if you don't want to go, then I'll stay," Weiss replied, moving to lay next to her. A gasp and then the blankets flew back. Soleil with her long, curly, messy black hair was a crying mess. But the toddler had learned to keep it quiet. Cheeks puffy, eyes red, and fresh tears gliding down her face, she was very upset about this entire situation. Weiss' heart broke right then and there.

"Soleil, why are you crying?" Weiss asked, and a huff escaped the small child as her lips quivered and she held back from bursting.

"You don' love me!" She exclaimed, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Large tears rolled down her face as she broke out into fit of sobs and wails. Acting out of motherly instinct, Weiss wrapped her arms around the toddler, holding her close as the child continued to break down. Weiss hummed a small tune, running a hand through Soleil's tangled hair. She could feel tears soaking the front of her nightgown but she didn't care, Soleil was hurting and needed her.

"Sweetheart, we do love you though," Weiss hummed softly.

"No!" Again, another no. Weiss loosened her grip and leaned down, holding the child's face while wiping away tears with her thumbs. Weiss knew, understood the little one's pain. But this time, she was going to fix the damage that had been done. She would never let it continue to fester.

"Soleil, listen to me," Another sniffle, the toddler's face wet from tears and snot.

"No matter what is happening with your brother and sisters, we aren't ignoring you. In fact, we love the fact that you don't cause trouble like they do. You don't like time out, right?" Weiss asked and a shake of the head was all she needed. Weiss was trying really hard not to make this sound confusing to the tiny girl. Soleil was smart for her age, but a two year old still didn't understand many things.

"Soleil, baby, we love you with all our heart. Don't forget that, okay?" Weiss spoke softly, and the tears had stopped by now. The child nodded just a little, and Weiss leaned forward and peppered the **girl's** face in kisses. Giggles broke out as Soleil tried to push her mother away.

"Mama! Stop!" The girl laughed out, and just seconds later, Weiss scooped her up into her arms. The toddler shrieked in another fit of giggles, clutching onto her mother's shoulder as they walked back to the bedroom. Not a minute later, and the toddler was already falling asleep.

Upon entering, Weiss halted as she saw the scene before her. Poor Yang had a small lion cub practically sleeping on her head, entangled in golden hair. Ruby was sleeping on her side, a small ocelot cub stretched out in her arms. Blake… well Blake was in her panther form, a small snow leopard cub sleeping among the thick fur of her shoulders.

"I see you've convinced her," Yang whispered out, wincing as one of WangWei's paws fell and almost nicked her face with one of his sharp claws.

"I'm surprised you can see at all," Weiss laughed under her breath, sitting on the bed and placing the drowsy Soleil next to her birth mother. The girl mumbled something before nuzzling her face into Yang's arm, and was asleep moments later. Weiss was soon after, joining her weird and quirky family.

"And how'd it go?" Yang asked as she side-eyed her, Weiss settling herself into what space there was on the bed.

 _ **"She'll be fine,"**_

* * *

 **I have more oneshots planned, stay tuned~**


	2. Regret

**Another old one shot!**

 **This time it's in the future when the kids are older.**

 **More yangst lmao**

 **If you want to know more about my Brave Hearts AU, here's my tags, replace the comma with periods: theneonflower,tumblr,com/tagged/brave%hearts%au and theneonflower,tumblr,com/tagged/fanchildren;%the%RWBY%family**

* * *

" _Where did we go wrong?"_

Her voice was soft, broken. She was shivering, not because she was cold, but because she was scared. A strong, powerful and brave woman brought down in a matter of minutes left her soul torn, her heart broken.

By her own son. Her own flesh and blood.

Gold hair fell off her shoulders as she clenched her hands to her arms, wounds dug deep into her battle-worn skin. Burns from a previous defeat scarred her back, the skin nothing but twisted scar tissue. Now, bloody claw marks stretched across her back, the skin worn out from the amount of damage done to it. Gold flecks of hair fell past her face as she brought her hands forward, bandaged from the fight earlier that day.

"We did nothing wrong, Yang," Another woman in the room spoke, her shorter black and red hair falling back her shoulders. She had tended to her older sister's wounds all evening. But she stayed silent most of the night, because she knew better than to talk. Yang was mentally and physically scarred beyond belief; missing half her arm, twisted burn marks and scars, and now these wounds. Wounds done by her own child. Ruby didn't know what to say at this point, her older sister was emotionally distressed.

Only hours before, one of the nine children of the household had confronted Yang in an unfamiliar place after disappearing for several months. But Jin Kai wasn't the same. A scowl to his features and his eyes holding a glint that Yang hadn't seen in forever.

A glint of evil.

The little tiger faunus that was born and raised under her had turned into his own demon. And the months he was gone was to show for it. Jin Kai's striped skin rippled with new muscle, his aura had a sense of intimidation and revenge. Revenge for his sisters. The rebellious little sister that had turned into a Mafia Boss, and the older sister that got so mortally wounded that a part of her had to become metal. He blamed all the suffering on his mothers, but especially his birth mother.

Jin Kai struck before he could explain as to why. Yang put up as much of a fight as she could, but her body was weary with age and she hadn't battled in years. Before long, he had transformed into a powerful tiger, his glowing red eyes searing into her. She felt fear, actual fear from her own son. He ran for her, lunged for her with powerful paws unsheathed with sharp claws, ready to strike.

Yang thought she was going to die.

But his attack was cut short when a larger big cat stepped before her, knocking the tiger off his feet. Standing over her was her older son, WangWei, also transformed into his lion form. A thick, slick mane lined his neck, his haunches rippling with powerful muscle of his own. If Jin Kai had strength, WangWei had experience. The older boy was well trained from Beacon Academy itself, he had seen and fought more battles than his younger brother.

Yang was in and out of consciousness from the blood loss as the two fought for what seemed like hours. Eventually their mother, Blake, showed up to fight, her own build overcoming both of her sons. Following her was Weiss and Ruby, Whisper not far behind. Her other son, the twin brother Sterling, was nowhere to be found.

Then, she fell into unconsciousness.

She came back to the present when her back started stinging. She winced, feeling dizzy from the pain alone as her younger sister cleaned the bloody wound.

"C-Could you warn me next time!" Yang snapped back to Ruby, and the younger woman flinched.

"Sorry…" She murmured as she continued dabbing cleaning solution. Yang fell silent again apart from the occasional gasp of pain. Ruby caught her older sister studying the wedding ring, the band worn down from the years, but the diamond and black onyx gemstones still engraved into the gold metal. On another finger was a silver ring, nine tick marks etched into the metal symbolizing their children. All four women wore a similar ring; every time a baby was born, another tick mark would be added.

"So what if some of them didn't turn out the way we wanted," Ruby spoke again, and Yang's breath hitched. She turned her head just slightly, signaling for Ruby to continue.

"We can't control everything. Children are influenced easily, and some of ours didn't turn out so great. So what? They're still our flesh and blood," Ruby continued, and Yang was quiet for a while.

"You're right," Her voice was quiet.

"Yang, we can't change his mind. He's made those bad choices, then fine. But I'll be damned if I ever see that boy back on this property ever again. He hurt my sister, and even though he is family, you're my family too. And we gotta look out for each other, no?" Ruby peaked over Yang's shoulder, and the older woman finally looked back. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but her brows were furrowed. She gave her sister a small smile, and Ruby nodded before going back to bandage the wound.

 _ **"Ruby!"**_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to touch it so hard!"

They'd recover. They always did.

* * *

 **∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿**


	3. A Visit

**huzzah**

 **Brave Hearts AU: theneonflower,tumblr,com/tagged/brave%hearts%au**

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe you made me do this,"

" _I_ didn't make you do anything. You could've easily said no and then run off like you always do,"

A raven and crow, sitting high in an oak tree, squabbling back and forth; the crow looking much more scruffier than the smooth feathers of the raven. The raven squawked at the crow, turning to it and puffing out its chest. The crow eyed it and ruffled its own feathers.

"So, you being here right now tells me that your curiosity has gotten the better of you," The crow spoke. The raven puffed up more before lunging for the smaller black bird but the crow dodged it.

"I said I'd be here for _five minutes!_ You know I don't care about these children anymore than I care for my own daughter!" The raven honked.

"Then you're excused to leave!" The crow cawed before flying off, towards a a hillside farmhouse. The raven hesitated before flapping its own wings and flying after the crow. They landed on the fence lining the borders of the farmland, livestock grazing in the distance. The house was their focus however, as they could hear the laughter and screams of children playing in the yard. They couldn't see them however.

Other distant sounds echoed; the chopping of wood, the spray of a hose. Outdoor chores of the early fall. The air had a chill, the coming of winter on the horizon. The two birds spotted a black figure exit the nearby forest, and as it grew closer, they could make out a large cat; in her jaws was a freshly killed turkey.

"Is that the cat faunus?" The raven turned to the crow, and the crow simply nodded. The big cat disappeared behind the house, but they couldn't hear what the other women of the house were saying. The crow flapped its wings, taking off again to get closer. The raven stayed, peeved that the crow would give them away so easily. The smaller bird landed on the lowest branch on a tree next to the house. It cocked its head to listen to the conversation.

"This'll keep us fed for weeks!" One women spoke.

"I purposely hunt for the biggest one for this very reason," Another voice.

"Mama! Teach us how to hunt!" A squeaky voice rang out, and the crow could only presume these were the children.

"You will learn eventually," The voice from before spoke again, and the crow knew this was the cat faunus, Blake Belladonna. A chorus of disappointed whines interrupted its thoughts. It turned to the raven, noticing the bigger bird still perched on the fence. It was about to move when it spotted something in the brush below the raven.

 _This is going to be good._

Below the unsuspecting bird, a small lion cub blended itself against the yellowing grass. Its big paws stepped silently, his ears flat against his head as he prowled closer. This cub was using hunting methods he must've seen his mother use. His posture was wobbly but he balanced himself well enough to stay quiet. The raven hadn't even noticed him yet.

Suddenly, the cub stepped on a twig, and immediately pressed himself to the ground as the big bird turned towards the source of the noise. But it's back was turned, allowing the cub to attack.

Then he lunged.

The raven squawked when something hit its back hard, and the next thing it knew it was on the ground. Something heavy sat on top of it, preventing it from escaping. It flapped its wings and cawed in a panic.

The crow snickered from the tree branch, watching the scene unfold. Unbeknownst to it, something was on the same branch. A small cat with big round ears and spots dotting her coat was pressed against the trunk of the tree. Her long tail flicked as she focused on the bird. Without much of a warning, the small cat lunged forward, catching the bird. Though her balance was off and both fell to the ground. It wasn't a drastic fall, and she landed perfectly. The crow in her tiny jaws flapped wildly and cawed out as she dragged it over to the other side of the house.

All the commotion had caused the women to run to the front of the house.

"Look's like you don't need to teach them anything, Penelope's caught a crow," Weiss turned to Blake as Yang ran over to the cat.

The large blonde stopped short when she realized _who_ had been caught. The tiny ocelot cub stopped and dropped the crow, but put a paw on its head to prevent escape.

"Looks like Ma and Uncle Qrow decided to stop by," The blonde woman stood as she looked down before her daughter, the faunus baby tilting her head. Upon hearing his name, the crow let out a huff before letting a light surround him. Moments later, the ocelot cub sat atop the head of a much older man. She peered down as he peered up and she let out a small purr as she settled on his head, claws digging into his scalp.

"Surprise," Qrow said unenthusiastically, wincing when Penelope's tiny claws dug into his skin. Reaching up, he grabbed the cub by her scruff, holding her before him.

"So this is my great niece?" He asked as the cub tried pawing at his face.

"One of them," Yang replied, before glancing over his shoulder where the lion cub was seen dragging the very panicky raven. The faunus boy plopped the raven down, when suddenly the bird was enveloped in light. Then, a very disheveled old woman was panting next to Qrow. The faunus boy got startled by the transformation and ran to Yang, hiding behind her legs.

Raven panted, long hair poking out everywhere, her clothing covered in grass and dirt. Yang stood her ground to her mother, crossing her arms as she held back laughter. She could hear Blake and Weiss snickering behind her. Such a powerful woman brought down by her own son was a sight to behold. At this point, her younger sister came out from inside the house and lit up when she saw their visitors.

"You actually came!" Ruby ran over, lunging at her uncle and clinging to his arm. He smiled, placing little Penelope on his other shoulder. The baby purred more, rubbing her face against his.

"Wait, you invited them?" Yang butted in, glancing between her sister and mother. Ruby detached herself from Qrow's arm, growing nervous.

"I didn't necessarily invite them… just sent a letter about the babies…" Ruby avoided eye contact with Yang, feeling the blonde glaring at her. Putting her hands on her hips, she turned to Raven.

"Then what's she doing here?" Yang gestured to the older woman, who had now stepped back a few paces.

"Jackass over here forced me-"

"She wanted to come," Qrow deadpanned, cutting Raven off and the woman scoffed at him. Ruby joined her sister's side as Yang's eyes narrowed on her mother. By this point, Weiss and Blake had joined in the fray, coming up on the blonde's other side.

"Really now?" Yang raised an eyebrow. She stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest. Behind her, WangWei and her other two daughters, Soleil and Whisper peered out from behind her legs. Raven was still not trustworthy to any of the four mothers, and standing between her and their babies was their top priority, especially to Yang.

Penelope was still perched on Qrow's shoulder, but they knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Raven glanced at four of them and then Qrow before sighing.

"Is a grandmother not allowed to see her grandbabies?" Raven asked, eyes narrowing at her daughter. Yang huffed, Weiss scoffed, and a low growl came from Blake. Ruby stayed quiet.

"Like we'd let you near our children," Weiss hissed, anger crossing her features.

"You can't put everything aside for a day?" Raven glanced at the white haired woman before going back to Yang.

"The things you did cannot be forgiven for even a second," Yang growled, and Raven blinked.

" _Stubborn_. Fine then, I'll take my leave. But you can't withhold them from me forever," Raven turned away from the family and her brother, pausing.

"Oh yeah, your little lion boy..." Raven muttered, not bothering to face them.

"He's a great little hunter," Raven said before light enveloped her and a raven flew off towards the nearby forest. They watched her leave until she disappeared. Qrow turned to the family.

"I can't excuse her for being dramatic,"

"It's okay, Uncle Qrow, we're glad you were able to make it," Ruby lit up again, walking over to him to retrieve Penelope from his shoulder. The ocelot cub chirped before transforming back to a human toddler.

"Why don't we go inside? It's lunchtime anyways," Weiss suggested and the rest agreed. The children ran in excitedly, never missing a chance to eat.

 _"It's nice to see you guys again,"_

* * *

 **╭( ･ㅂ･)و**


	4. Lullaby

**Another one-shot I've been saving up. Some monochrome moments in this one :3c**

 **Brave Hearts AU: theneonflower,tumblr,com/tagged/brave%hearts%au**

* * *

" _Sleep, my little baby,"_

A flick of a cat ear.

" _Seek out those sweet dreams tonight,"_

She raised her head, the soft hums faint.

It was late, very late. Blake glanced at the clock on the wall; two in the morning. Another night of terrible insomnia, the cat faunus escaped to the living room to avoid awakening her mates. She had stayed there, reading her favourite book in the dim light of the lamp for hours until a soft voice rang out.

How she didn't hear the creak of the floor or the soft click of a door shutting, she didn't know. Blake figured she was too involved in her reading to notice. Regardless, the harmonic voice and humming was quiet but loud enough for her to hear.

Silently, she placed her book down on the cushion next to her and used her reflexes to stay quiet. The house was old, the floor was considerably creaky. But a cat faunus like her had the stealth to navigate the home without being detected. Not that her human mates could even pick up on sounds they couldn't hear.

The humming continued with its soft tune as Blake tiptoed towards the back of the house. She paused at the first door in the hallway, noticing it was cracked slightly. She could hear snores of two of her mates, but neither of them had seemed to be awakened by the song. Her third mate, however, was missing, and Blake's assumptions were deemed correct.

Weiss.

She moved on, creeping towards the next door where the humming grew louder. The voice sung with such fluidity, despite its rough edges. Blake's heart sunk at the thought; Weiss refused to sing to anybody for years, her voice scarred from a hard past. The very thought of the woman having to use the cloak of night to hide and pour her heart out into something so soothing… it was sad.

Blake stopped before the door in which the humming had come from, losing herself into Weiss's voice.

A voice the cat faunus missed.

Quietly, she grabbed the doorknob, turning it slowly to avoid interrupting the song. Fortunately for her, this door did not creak or crack, and Blake was able to open it enough to peek in.

Weiss was silhouetted by the moonlight outside as she sat next to the window. She was calm, sitting in a rocking chair as she hummed. Both of her hands rubbed at her bulging stomach, heavy with pregnancy.

She was singing to the baby that hadn't even been born yet. And Blake found that to be absolutely wonderful.

It was like Weiss to sneak into the nursery at a time like this. Her attachment to their children was very strong; her need to raise a child with love and care was always noticeable. Her own upbringing had settled those thoughts long ago when Whisper, the eldest child, was born. Now, they were on their ninth child, with Weiss being the last of the four mothers to have a child in the family. They said no more, nine was enough. Four other toddlers occupied the nursery; Blake and Yang's second set of twins and Ruby and Weiss's twins. But the soothing lullaby from the mother was keeping all four asleep at this time of the night.

Blake finally gave in and opened the door more to enter. Weiss was startled for a moment before settling.

"Couldn't sleep?" Blake whispered, walking quietly over to the woman.

"A bit, the baby wouldn't stop moving so I just gave up," Weiss murmured, looking down to her swollen belly.

"An active little girl aren't we?" Blake knelt down next to Weiss, pressing a hand gently to the women's swollen stomach.

" _Indeed,"_ Weiss let out a sigh. She was one that didn't handle pregnancy well, but thankfully she was nowhere near as bad as Ruby. The poor woman would fall ill the whole time, and she suffered every minute of the day. This pregnancy wasn't too bad, but Weiss couldn't wait for it to be over. The due date was coming fast, only a few weeks left.

Still, she appreciated Blake's presence. Quiet moments like this were rare in a house with four toddlers, and the two of them were taking advantage of this peace. Blake slowly lowered her head, chin resting on the arm of the chair. Insomnia wouldn't let her sleep, but she closed her eyes anyways. Weiss settled back, closing hers as well.

"You should sing more," Blake broke the peaceful moment, glancing up at the white haired woman. Weiss looked at her, eyes widening.

" _Y-You heard me?!"_ She whispered to avoid waking the babies. Blake's ears twitched with confusion as she lifted her head. Weiss looked away, avoiding the cat faunus.

"Weiss, are you self-conscious of your singing?" Blake asked, her ears perked forward. Blake couldn't help but glance at the fading massive scar on Weiss' neck, it was the reason why she stopped using her voice for harmonic purposes.

"Y-You know I have my reasons to be," Weiss stuttered, still refusing to look at her. Blake's brows furrowed.

"I still think your singing is beautiful. When I heard you tonight, I felt warmth spread through my chest and I wanted to purr. You have such a lovely voice," Blake slowly and gently pressed her hand against Weiss' cheek, guiding her back to face her. Blake leaned forward, their noses brushing. It was a way to show affection and love from a faunus.

"I always sing to the babies, I know it soothes them," Weiss murmured and Blake blinked.

"You were trying to calm the little one weren't you?" Blake tilted her head and Weiss only nodded. Weiss rubbed her swollen belly, and Blake placed her hand on top of her hand. The wedding bands, with the three gemstones encrusted into the metal held a soft glow in the moonlight. Weiss let out a sigh, leaning forward and using Blake's shoulder to rest against. The cat faunus always held a earthy scent, she was always out patrolling the forest.

The moment between them didn't last though; one of the babies starting whining before wailing out. This woke up the other three, and any peace the mothers had was short lived. Blake rose to her feet swiftly and was next to the crib seconds later.

Weiss watched as the cat faunus picked up little Carmine; her own son, but all four of the women in the house were mothers regardless of blood. Blake cooed to the child, walking around as he cried on her shoulder. Blake was out of the nursery moments later, probably trying to give Weiss peace. The other three toddlers had settled down by then thankfully, and Weiss glanced out the window.

The skies were starting to show signs of early morning, the darkness turning to light in shades of orange and blue.

She closed her eyes again, hearing the faint cries of Carmine alongside voices of Blake and a sleepy Ruby and Yang. One hand rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby move.

" _Good morning little one,"_

* * *

（*'∀'人）


End file.
